The Hiatus Cafe: Season 2
by Finnjr63
Summary: What goes on behind the scenes of cartoon characters when their shows are on break. (Features my OCs, William, Spike and Chuck. Also, reviews appreciated.)
1. The Loud House Enters!

**Hey, guys! Here's the second season of The Hiatus Café. I won't be updating here much thanks to Toons React, plus a big project that I'm working on. So these chapters might be a bit shorter than the previous season.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

It's a new day for William. After what happened the night before, he decides to try and be more positive on the future. Though this start doesn't seem so positive on him…

"Okay, William. You ready for your first day being the guard of the café?" asked Spike. "I'm sure you'll do great at this!"

"Probably." said William. "How hard can this be to be an officer?"

However, when William put on the "OPEN" sign on the front door, the entire family from The Loud House runs into the café and runs over him.

"Sorry, sir!" exclaimed Lincoln Loud, the only boy in the family, as he rushes back into the café. Spike and Chuck walk outside and sees the flattened William on the ground.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Chuck.

William gets up from the ground. "This is gonna be a heavy start."

* * *

 **What did you think so far? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Lots of Animal Movies This Year

**(A few hours later…)**

"Okay, so that was a heavy start, but I'm ready to interact with the Toons this time!" exclaimed William, brushing the dust off his body.

"Well, the Loud House just finished their breakfast." said Spike. "So the next customer should be here right about…"

The door opens. "…now!" finished Spike. A bunny, named Judy Hopps, and a fox, named Nick Wilde enters the café.

"Hey, dudes." said Nick, offering a high five.

"Hey, Nick!" exclaimed Chuck, high fiving him. "How's the shooting going in Zootopia?"

"Oh, not much. We just had to shoot a scene with a Godfather rat." said Nick. "He even has the accent and everything that's the Godfather!"

"I wonder what 7-year old kids will know the R-rated Godfather." said Judy. "I think that's why Shark Tale didn't appeal well to the kids."

"Anyway, I'll just have a fruit salad, and Judy here will have the same thing." said Nick.

"Two fruit salads, coming up!" exclaimed Spike. As he was about to get to the kitchen, the door opened again. A polar bear named Norm enters the room, causing the weapons, Nick and Judy to groan.

"I just need to be quick here. I'll order a seal." said Norm.

"We don't sell seals here, Norm." said Chuck. "We don't sell live animals." As Norm was about to order something else, the door opens again to reveal Hank the Octopus, causing everybody in the cafe to clap for him.

"Thanks, guys. Anyway, I'll order some crab." said Hank. The door opened yet again, and the list of animals going in kept going on and on and on…

"I'd like some bird seed." said Red, the Angry Bird.

"I want some noodles, please." said Po.

"Just some nuts for us." said the Chipmunks.

The house pets from The Secret Life of Pets just kept saying their animal noises.

"Just maybe some leaves for me." said Sid the Sloth. "I don't think Manny and Diego are hungry. But what I do know, is that they're waiting for me to get the food and go back."

"I just came to visit." said Junior the Stork.

"This sheep needs some hay for him to sing!" exclaimed Buster the Koala. "Oh, and I'd like some eucalyptus leaves, please."

With all the animals in the café, all talking to each other at once and demanding who should get in line first, William stopped the fight…but for a different reason.

"STOP! HOLD ON A MINUTE! EVERY SINGLE MOVIE THIS YEAR INVOLVES ANIMALS AS THE MAIN CHARACTERS?!" exclaimed William. The animals look at him in confusion. So did Spike and Chuck.

"IS THERE AT LEAST ONE MOVIE THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE ANIMALS AS THE MAIN CHARACTERS?!" he exclaimed. The door opened again, and everybody in the café looked to see Moana, Princess Poppy, and Ratchet and Clank.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Ratchet. William just stared at the four, in surprise, unsure of what to say next. Spike goes to William.

"…I think you owe all the animals an apology." said Spike. William agrees by nodding.

"…sorry." he said. "I-I'm not used to this yet."

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	3. The Ghosts of Siskel and Ebert

**Okay, if you're wondering…I just did this for fun. Plus, I added Siskel and Ebert in because they had animated counterparts in the cartoon: The Critic. You can check out the show on YouTube.**

* * *

While Spike and Chuck were busy out getting some groceries just in case they ran out, William was in charge of looking after the café while they were out. The toons inside were busy eating or doing anything else café-related.

Suddenly, two ghosts came into the café. Though nobody noticed it at first, they began to notice the two ghosts when they heard the TV in the café pop up their first thing to review: Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality. They noticed the two ghosts as they began to talk over the special. Even William noticed the ghosts.

"Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality, one of the 3 things that we are going to review today." said Roger. "I'm the ghost of Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times."

"And I'm the ghost of Gene Siskel of the Chicago Tribune. Our first review is Escape From Reality, the penultimate episode of Gravity Falls where Dipper and his friends enter this strange place called Mabeland, where his sister seems to be the leader of." said Gene.

"Just take a look at this breathtaking animation. It's very nice to look at." said Roger. Dipper and Mabel, who were sitting at one of the tables, smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, Roger." said Dipper.

"Don't mention it, kid." said Roger. "The writing for these Weirdmageddon episodes, though there's only three of them, and two have aired so far, are really good. I really like the characters and their interactions, the voice acting, and pretty much everything. I'll give it a thumbs up."

"I give it a thumbs up too, Roger." said Gene. "But I'll have to disagree with you on the voice acting part. I don't think Dipper's voice fits his appearance. I think it's way too deep. And Mabel's voice is way too childish for me."

"Well, I think the voice acting is pretty good. I mean, it's not like Pickle and Peanut where the voice acting is really bad." said Roger.

"True." said Gene.

"Hmm…interesting reviews." thought William.

"Alright, next one is Regular Show: The Movie, a movie adaptation of the hit Cartoon Network series, Regular Show." said Roger. "In this movie, a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby have to save the timeline from Rigby's evil time-travelling volleyball coach from the future. Don't even ask me about the story, cause the story doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"HEY! We worked hard on it!" exclaimed Rigby.

"More like, it only took a year of production." said Roger. "Though the animation is nice, and the voice acting is pretty enjoyable, I just can't stand the dialogue. I think it's pretty annoying when they speak this modern talk."

"What's wrong with our dialogue?!" exclaimed Rigby, even more infuriated.

"Dude, calm down. He's just pointing out his personal problems with the movie." said Mordecai. "Nothing to get upset about."

"Exactly, Mordecai." said Roger. "But because the story is just complicated and the dialogue is just very hip, I'd give it just a mild thumbs up."

"But not for me, Roger." said Gene. "I think the movie was pretty unnecessary. The animation is nice, but I think that the characters could've talked some timeless talk rather than stuff like "AW YEAH!" I think it's pretty annoying."

"That's right. I didn't like the way they were speaking modern talk. I think it would've been better if they talked more timeless so that people can appreciate them more." said Roger.

The audience clapped for the two ghosts. Even William clapped. He thought that their opinions on the modern stuff was pretty interesting, starting to realize how much he's been judging people.

"Our final one is The Big Fairy Share Scare, the Season 10 premiere of The Fairly OddParents, and a completely stupid premiere, as the show introduces a new character named Chloe Carmichael." said Gene.

"I honestly don't know why Nickelodeon wants us to hire new main characters." said Timmy.

"Chloe Carmichael is basically a Mary Sue kind of character. She's WAY too perfect." said Gene. "Having no flaws in her personality, and just being in the show just to give the show some extra life support. I hate it when shows do stuff like this."

"Along with the bag of plot holes, and the fact that sharing the fairies breaks every single rule of the show. So I'm giving this a thumbs down." said Roger.

"I agree with you, Roger. I think that the 10th season is very unnecessary. Why doesn't Nickelodeon just end their shows? SpongeBob is getting really bad, and so is this show!" exclaimed Gene.

The entire audience agreed, and clapped for the two, who said their goodbyes and hoped to see the audience again, leaving the room. Just in time for Spike and Chuck to enter the café with their groceries.

They were pretty confused with everybody clapping. They were even more confused with William clapping with them.

"What just happened?" asked Chuck.

"Something that made me realize not to judge people…" said William.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	4. Return of the Samurai

**Okay, so I might update a little frequently, and yes…there are gonna be 12 chapters like the last season. I'm updating frequently to get this over with so I can work on the big project.**

 **So let's get to the comments:**

 **Exotos135: (1): Thanks. (2) Thanks again. (3) Um…was I too harsh on Regular Show: The Movie?**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: (2) Yes, there's a lot of animal movies this year. (1) Thanks. (3) Well, what can they do? I don't think they like modern talk in timeless stories.**

 **Guest: Don't really know that much about Grojband.**

 **emperor chao of world: LOL. Didn't of that. :D**

* * *

In a slow day in the café, a shadow began to enter the door. Spike, Chuck and William notice the shadow coming up, and the shadow opens the door.

Spike and Chuck scream with glee, as the samurai…has returned.

"JACK!" exclaimed Spike and Chuck. "You're back!"

"No rhyme intended…" said Chuck.

"It's great to be back." said Jack. "Adult Swim got me to work in a new reboot of my show, and I'm actually pretty excited."

"THAT'S GREAT!" exclaimed Spike. "Maybe we can get to see that awesome action once again! No more of those comics, he's getting animated again!"

"I noticed that he looks like he was done in Flash. Let's hope they use the program correctly and not lazily use it or rush it." said Chuck.

"Oh, I'm sure that the creators are putting effort into it." said a voice. Another figure enters the room, and is revealed to be Aku. "Tartakovsky is definitely putting all his passion into this."

"AKU!" exclaimed Jack. "We meet again."

"Yes, we meet again, Jack." said Aku. "I'm personally more excited than you are. Being one of the most powerful villains of all Cartoon Network. Heck, even more powerful than Yellow Diamond."

"That's the Aku I know!" exclaimed Jack. Both of them laugh for a few seconds before stopping.

"You guys, along with Rick and Morty, will definitely bring some more dignity back to Adult Swim." said Spike. "I wish you guys the best."

"Thanks, Spike." said Jack, smiling a little.

"Hey, Jack." said Aku. "What do you say we get out of here and do a re-enactment of that fight where I cheated and you hid a bunch of fake swords everywhere in the area?" The group suspiciously stare at him, until he responds. "For good time's sake."

Jack smiles back. "For good time's sake." he said, shaking hands with Aku. He and Aku later leave the door, ready for some nostalgia to come back at them.

"Yesiree!" said Spike. "They'll bring some dignity back…I wonder who else is continuing on Adult Swim?" Suddenly, a dog appeared, which caused both Spike and Chuck to groan.

"REALLY, MR. PICKLES?!" they both exclaimed.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	5. In a Situation Like This

**Hey, guys! I plan to finish this in a few weeks, so let's get to the reviews already!**

 **Exotos135: Don't worry. I'm sure Tartakovsky will put time and effort into it. Also, Jack speaks in the show. It's just not as frequent as our typical cartoon characters.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: I know, right? :D**

 **Lonewanderer618: I used that review you said to make an actual one-shot out of it.**

 **Guest: Could you be more specific, please?**

 **Now let's get to the one-shot.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel enter the door, with sad looks in their faces. Spike, Chuck and William look confused, and William decides to speak after a while of silence.

"Hey…what's wrong, fellas?" asked William.

"Well…we finished our filming for the last episode of Gravity Falls." said Mabel. "Now…we don't know what to do."

"Our career is about to end…and…we don't know what to do next…" said Dipper.

Spike and Chuck had a sense of sympathy for them, while William wasn't sure how to respond to their situation at the moment. Suddenly, the door opened again, and Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy entered the café, also with saddened looks.

"It's true. We're not sure what to do now." said Stan. "We're out of business. And since Alex is keeping the town until he makes a sequel series, we're bankrupt."

"We're pretty much homeless at the moment." said Wendy. "And I'm SO bummed out. The Mystery Shack was a great place! Now…it's no longer ours."

"Yeah, dudes." said Soos. "We're done for."

Now William had the sense of sympathy for the crew. They spent years, time and effort into their show, and now it's gone until further notice from their creator, who is preserving the town for now until it's time for a sequel series. (Note: The logic in this universe is that if there's plans for the characters in the future, their places won't be theirs for the moment.)

"Well…um…" William thought for a bit. "How about you'd like to stay with us for a while?" he asked. Spike and Chuck couldn't believe what he was saying. And so was the cast.

"You'd…do that for us?" asked Mabel. "You…you'll really do it for us?"

"Well…I guess I can do that." said William. "Just to be nice for a change." Mabel then hugs William for his kindness.

"Thanks, William! C'mon, everybody!" exclaimed Mabel, with a happy face.

The entire cast of Gravity Falls immediately walked into the place, and the café got immediately crowded, squishing pretty much the main cast and the weapons.

"Oh, and it might take a few years before Hirsch makes a sequel series." said a squished Mabel in the window, next to William, with a shocked look in his face.

"I'm gonna call Hirsch and ask him to give you guys the town back." said a squished William. "So in the meantime…get out."

* * *

 **Read and Review! :)**


	6. Serenade without a Tractor

**Read Chapter 15 of Toons React first before reading this chapter. I need to explain something really badly. Also, I'll be posting new chapters 2-3 times a week, for reasons that are in Chapter 15 of Toons React.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reviews:**

 **Exotos135: I know, right? Also, I know we just talked and I said that I would rest. But I couldn't resist posting a new chapter before getting back to sleep. So now, I'll be going to sleep.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, man.**

* * *

Timmy and Chloe were busy eating in the café while Timmy's fairies were busy ordering something in the café as well.

While the two were eating, the café door opened, revealing it to be Missy. (The girl from the episode Finding Emo.) Despite none of the other toons reacting, Timmy looks and almost instantly chokes on his food. Chloe then tries to help Timmy out with CPR, and succeeds, getting the food out of Timmy.

The choking made noise, which caught Missy's attention. Missy then goes over to the table where Timmy is, while the rest of the toons look at the table where Timmy is.

"Hi, Timmy." said Missy. "I heard you choking on your food. Are…you okay?"

Timmy couldn't respond, as all he could do was just stutter. You know, like every 90s movie cliché where a love conversation always has to be an awkward conversation with banter in them. So Chloe had to respond for Timmy.

"Oh, he's fine." said Chloe. "He just needs to breathe a little normally."

"Well, that's a relief. I've been meaning to ask him if he wanted to go out to a movie." asked Missy. Although Timmy couldn't speak, as he was still coughing out some crumbs, he nodded.

"Thanks, Timmy. You won't regret this." said Missy, as she goes out the door. As soon as she leaves, everybody looks at Timmy with a "Wooooo!" kind of face. Again, 90s movie cliché stuff.

"Who was that?" asked Chloe.

"Oh, that's just Missy, the girl I like." said Timmy, finally coughing out everything.

"But…I thought you liked Trixie." said Chester, who overheard the conversation. A.J nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well not anymore. She hasn't appeared since Season 7, and now we're currently in Season 10. So I eventually lost interest in her and found a new girl." said Timmy.

"That must be exciting. You're gonna go to a movie with her." said Chloe. "So…what are you gonna do when you get to her house to bring her?"

"I actually have no idea." said Timmy. "You got any ideas?"

"Well, since I'm a Mary Sue, who has an impossible talent on a wide variety of things, I can probably help you out in asking and bringing her out." said Chloe. She went near Timmy's ear and whispered some stuff that she knew about girls.

After a bit of whispering, Timmy slowly smiles at what she's saying, and knew exactly what to do right now. He and Chloe then leave the table and walk out the door with the fairies.

* * *

It was now evening, and Timmy was in front of Missy's house while Chloe and the fairies were hiding in a bush, watching Timmy. Timmy was holding a guitar and using a standing microphone to speak.

He then slowly walks to Missy's door, rings the doorbell and runs back to the microphone stand, ready to sing something to Missy.

The door opened, revealing it to be Missy. She looked curious seeing what Timmy was about to do, though didn't move a muscle as Timmy began to sing. **(Sung to the tune of Cosmo's serenade to a tractor.)**

 _Missy…_

 _I've been hiding something to me…_

 _I just want to tell you, really…_

 _I'm attracted to you…_

Missy immediately blushed at what Timmy was singing. Timmy then stopped singing, took the guitar off his hands, and went over to Missy.

"Missy…" said Timmy. "Shall we go to the movies?"

"Sure, Timmy. Just like I said." said Missy. Both of them held hands, and began walking towards the sunset as Chloe shrieks with joy, along with the fairies clapping.

"It looks like my work here is done." said Chloe. The fairies leave as Chloe leaves the bush. While she left the bush, Mr. Crocker just noticed her, and screamed.

"AAAHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! CHLOES BEING FORMED BY BUSHES!" exclaimed Mr. Crocker, fainting. Chloe just shrugs as she goes back to her house.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	7. The Hot Sauce Test (with Sans)

**Let's get to the reviews, as I'm really tired and I got a school presentation tomorrow:**

 **Exotos135: Thanks. But how does it remind you of Dragon Ball Super?**

 **emperor chao of world: Eh…I'm still hoping.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **To the story.**

* * *

Papyrus began to record on his own camera in the café, as he and Sans decided to use the condiments on the table to make a video about it.

"Alright then…hello, guys!" exclaimed Papyrus. "Sans and I are recording this, because Sans wants to try out all the hot sauces that are on this table."

"Uh-huh. I like to call it…THE HOT SAUCE TEST!" exclaimed Sans, saying it in a very hip way.

"…right. Anyway, we have three bottles of hot sauce here. On the left is mild hot sauce. On the middle is medium hot sauce. And on the right is BURNIN' HOT SAUCE!" exclaimed Papyrus. "…um…Sans, are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course, Papyrus." said Sans. "I'm sure I can do it."

"Alright then." said Papyrus. "Now, try out the mild hot sauce first." Sans takes the mild hot sauce bottle and drinks the entire thing. He then put the condiment back, looking very chill.

"So…how do you feel?" asked Papyrus.

"…hmm…I don't really feel anything. Just an instant spark in my throat, but not effective at all." said Sans. "Alright, I'm ready for the next one."

"Okay then." said Papyrus. "Now try out the medium hot sauce." Sans takes the medium hot sauce bottle and drinks the entire thing. After putting the condiment back, he begins to scratch his head (Er…skull.) and began to move his mouth awkwardly.

"Now, how was that one?" asked Papyrus.

"It's pretty spicy. I can feel my throat burning a bit, but it's not that spicy." said Sans. "Alright, Papyrus…I'm ready for the last one."

This time, Papyrus wasn't so sure about this one. He was pretty sure that Sans was already starting to look pretty sick, and he didn't want his brother to get sick from the hot sauce. So he answered:

"Um…are you sure, Sans?" asked Papyrus. "It might be dangerous."

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle it." said Sans. "Just tell me when to go."

Papyrus was still nervous about the matter at hand, but then eventually decided to let Sans finish the last bottle of hot sauce. "…(sigh) Go ahead." he then answered, giving up.

Sans takes the BURNING hot sauce bottle and drinks the entire thing. After putting the condiment back in the table, he just sits there and doesn't respond.

"Sans…are you alright?" asked Papyrus. He then noticed that Sans' head was starting to turn red, he began to scratch his head a lot, and it looked like that his throat was about to spew out fire. Eventually, Sans stopped looking chill and:

"AAAAAHHHH! IT'S SO HOT! SO HOT! PAPYRUS, I NEED HELP!" exclaimed Sans, his mouth burning. He began to run around, screaming as Papyrus grabs a bottle of milk and gives it to Sans as he drinks it, cooling him down and calming him down.

Spike, Chuck and William heard all the commotion, went to the scene, and looked at Papyrus and Sans with confusion.

"…next time, I'm sticking to ketchup bottles." said Sans.

* * *

 **Read and review! :)**


	8. Isn't the Identity So Obvious

**My school presentation was a success! I'd like to thank everybody that encouraged and helped me out during the tough week I've been through! Now I'm gonna get some sleep. :)**

 **As a little thanks, here's a new chapter of The Hiatus Café!**

 **But first, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Exotos135: All that just for a LOL? Then…um…LOL! :D**

 **Guest 37: I was going to, but after their apology, I forgave them and then decided to scrap the idea.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :D**

 **To the story!**

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were busy looking at the menu in the café, when Spike, Chuck and William take notice of them.

"Oh, hey…Marinette and Adrien are here." said William. "That ridiculous cliché team of a show." he teased to Spike and Chuck.

"Oh, come on William. The show's pretty great." said Chuck.

"I'm not gonna say that." said William. "In fact, what annoys me the most is that neither of them know about their true identities. And since Marinette likes Adrien and Cat Noir likes Ladybug, it makes me nuts even more!"

"So? The show's just starting out. I'm sure they'll find out eventually." said Spike.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit through hours of Cat Noir flirting, and that stupid, awkward shyness of Marinette!" exclaimed William, who can't stand clichés. He begins to walk to the table where the two are, who then take notice of him.

"Oh, hey William. What's up?" asked Adrien.

"You do know that Ladybug is actually Marinette, right?" asked William with a stern face. Adrien looks at Marinette with confusion.

"Wait, what?" said Adrien, before laughing it off. "You're joking, right?"

"Really, man? Have you seen another girl with pigtails like THAT?!" exclaimed William, pointing to Marinette's pigtails.

"Of course." said Adrien. "Besides, if she was really Ladybug, then she wouldn't be so shy around me."

"Well then…" said William, turning to Marinette. "You know that Adrien is Cat Noir, right?"

"What?!" exclaimed Marinette. "That's crazy! I don't think a kid like Adrien would be Cat Noir. He's just usually…um…serious, and never flirts with anybody!"

"OH, COME ON!" exclaimed William. "HE'S GOT THE EXACT SAME HAIR AS CAT NOIR! Besides, it's usually the main characters that become the heroes in EVERY…SINGLE…MOVIE AND TV SHOW I'VE EVER SEEN!"

After his booming, everybody was just staring at him awkwardly. William turned to everybody else with a nervous and awkward face. He then turned back to the two.

"I really gotta control my anger…but I'm sorry…you two are Ladybug and Cat Noir!" exclaimed William. "I don't care about the personalities! The identity…is just…obvious!"

Everybody else, excluding Marinette and Adrien murmured to each other, agreeing to what William was saying, specifically the last sentence. Marinette then responds by answering:

"Did you forget that this is all just filming?" asked Marinette to William, giggling. William turned red a little bit, forgetting about that part.

"Oh, yeah…" said William awkwardly before apologizing.

"He's got a lot to learn." said Spike to himself, looking at the situation nearby.

* * *

 **Read and review! :)**


	9. Fee and Harvey, Sitting in a Tree

**I wonder why nobody has thought of this yet. I mean, okay, not every show needs to have a shipping…but I just wanted to try out something different…just to see what it would be like if this actually happened. The title already gives it away, though.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Exotos135: Definitely awkward. And yeah, I'm with William as well, I guess. :P**

 **MissFarah: It's okay. And yeah, I didn't notice Adrien's transformation when he turns into Cat Noir. But you can't argue with Marinette. :P**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you. :)**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

It's a slow day in The Hiatus Café, and it was a definitely hot one, too. Spike, Chuck and William were busy lying down on the floor, sweating like crazy.

"Gosh, today's a hot day!" exclaimed William, sweating and panting.

"Just look at my back! It's all warm lying down on the ground!" exclaimed Spike.

"So why are we even lying down on the ground?!" exclaimed Chuck. "Let's just get up!" Spike, Chuck and William stand up from the ground. "Alright, so what should we do? Close up for the day?"

"Yeah, definitely." said William. They put in the closed sign, and went out for a walk. "We should probably go to the local pool."

As they were walking to the local pool, a scream could be heard. They heard closer, and it appeared to be Foo, running towards them like crazy!

"Foo! Why are you screaming like that?!" exclaimed William. "We could hear you from a mile away!"

Foo shows them a picture of Fee and Harvey, sitting in a tree. "SOMEBODY TOOK A PHOTO OF THEM SITTING ON A TREE! And do you know what that means?!"

"That they're gonna kiss?" said Chuck, obviously explaining the old saying.

"EXACTLY! AND THEN FAN ART! AND FANFICTIONS OF THEM!" exclaimed Foo. "If they get together, then everybody will go nuts! Well, most of the toons are looking for that tree, anyway. So they're all nuts already."

"And how is that a problem?" asked William.

"You know how erotic fanfictions can get!" exclaimed Foo. The three weapons agreed to what he was saying. Sometimes fanfiction writers can go too far. Foo asks them to follow him, and they agree.

The rest of the toons began looking around a forest to find the exact tree where Harvey and Fee were sitting. It took a lot of looking at nooks and crannies and running around like idiots.

* * *

Eventually, everybody, including Foo and the weapons, found the tree where Harvey and Fee were sitting. And it looks like Harvey was gonna tell Fee something, which caused everybody to get shocked.

"Fee…there's something I've been meaning to ask you." said Harvey. Everybody got even more shocked to see that Harvey was doing this. Fee turns to Harvey as he finally says what he wanted to say.

"Do you see that monster over there if you look far enough from here?" asked Harvey, confusing everybody. Fee squints to see a giant pond monster playing in the water.

"Yes, I do." said Fee, laughing. "It's such a great view from here. Thanks for showing me this tree, Harvey. I can probably see everything from here!" Fee and Harvey then go down the tree, not noticing everybody looking at them, and walk off.

William turns to Foo at anger. "Are you telling me we went searching for hours in the hot sun…FOR THIS?! In fact, where did you get the picture?!"

Foo points to Mr. Krabs walking, who was holding a camera and the picture, laughing to himself. "This picture is SO gonna be on The Krabby Kronicle!" He left, laughing to himself.

"Excuse me while I go and beat the heck out of him." said William, walking to Mr. Krabs.

"At least he's learning." said Spike, with the rest of the group agreeing to him.

* * *

 **Read and review! :)**


	10. Random Line Stand-Up Comedy

**I don't know…am I the only one who thinks that in cartoons, the funniest lines comes from the random dialogue of cartoon characters? That's why I made this chapter. And before we get to that chapter, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Exotos135: Uh-huh. I know how you feel, buddy. All those erotic Twilight fanfictions…*cringes like crazy, not wanting to think about them anymore.***

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, man.**

 **emperor chao of world: Just see the PM that I sent you, if you haven't seen it already.**

 **jiggylagos: I know, right?**

 **MissFarah: I KNOW! I can never see the same characters the same way again, along with people shipping two like crazy only after one episode!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

It was nighttime, and everybody was in their tables, waiting for the first comedian in their bimonthly Random Line Stand-Up Comedy. They would have comedians play random lines for jokes every two weeks, and this week, everybody was pretty excited to see who would crack the best jokes.

William walked up onstage, ready to start the show. "Ladies and gentlemen! After two weeks of mundane stuff happening, I hereby begin the Random Line Stand-Up Comedy!" exclaimed William, who left the stage as the audience clapped for the first comedian.

The first comedian was Stimpy, who basically just made a bunch of dopey noises with his mouth. The crowd chuckles a little bit.

The second comedian was Marco Diaz, who accidentally got his ringtone starting up, which sang Space Unicorn. He stopped the ringtone and told the audience: "It's supposed to be ironic." The crowd laughed a little harder.

The third comedian was Pearl, who tapped on a glass container with a wooden spoon. "How's the volume?" Garnet went onto the stage with two frying pans. "It's low!" exclaimed Garnet, who clashed the pans together, creating a loud noise. The audience cheered.

The fourth comedian was The Annoying Orange, who said: "A stand-up comedy? But I don't have any legs! HAHAHAHA!" he said. The audience kept quiet, as his puns were getting old. "I really need a new way of telling jokes." he said.

The fifth comedian was Jake the Dog, who played on the viola. Finn walks up to the stage, and opens his mouth like something was wrong with him. The audience howls with laughter. "Great job, Finn!" exclaimed Jake.

The sixth comedian was Soos Ramirez, who took off his shirt, and began making music with it. The audience claps a little bit, but the joke wasn't really that funny. "I could've worked on it a little bit more." thought Soos to himself.

And the final comedian was Patrick Star, who makes his most popular face and says: "Who ya callin' pinhead?" The crowd howls with laughter and applauds for Patrick. "Thank you! Thank you, and goodnight!" exclaimed Patrick, who walked off the stage.

William walks back onstage. "And that's the Random Line Stand-Up Comedy, folks! Tune in the next two weeks for our next one! Thank you, and goodnight!" exclaimed William, who walked off the stage as everybody claps, including Spike and Chuck.

"He's learning even more." said Chuck.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	11. The Cash Cow Franchise Problem

**Alright, so if Nickelodeon is like the life support of keeping shows alive (I'M TALKING TO YOU, SPONGEBOB AND FAIRLY ODDPARENTS!), then I'm pretty sure that Cartoon Network is trying to do the same thing with two shows, and it's starting to drive me nuts. I wanted to talk about this topic, because this is a topic that begins to make me cringe every time I hear it.**

 **But first, let's get to the reviews, because I want to get this topic over with:**

 **Exotos135: Alright, I'm not sure if you know this, but the characters from the Annoying Orange series can move around by hopping. Sort of like if you throw a bouncing ball, and it bounces everywhere, same goes with the fruit in the series.**

 **Dandere-Chan: Oh, my gosh…WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! Probably because he'll overstay his welcome, like the orange. (There's an upcoming board game about puns called Punderdome. I'm pretty sure he'll love that board game.)**

 **MissFarah: Phew! I thought I was the only one!**

 **emperor chao of world: I think everybody thinks that the Annoying Orange is, well, annoying. And yes, I think Patrick likes his old self more than his new one. And maybe Finn will hate Orange because of a pun Orange made about Finn in a Cartoon Network short.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks! :)**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Finn and Jake were busy sitting at a table with Mordecai and Rigby. Both of them were basically talking about their everyday lives, and what's been going on in their shows lately. This is when the latter topic began to gradually keep going. (Also, Spike, Chuck and William were out to get groceries.)

"Hey, Jake." said Finn.

"Yeah, Finn?" asked Jake.

"Do you think that Cartoon Network is milking us for all it's worth? I mean, we, along with Mordecai and Rigby have the first shows to reach a 7th season! So basically, we beat some of the longest Cartoon Network shows like The Powerpuff Girls and Ed, Edd n Eddy!"

"Phew!" exclaimed Rigby. "I thought we were the only ones that were thinking of that problem!"

"I know! Because our show has been around for a long time, a lot of inconsistent things has happened in both of our shows!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Yeah! I mean, Me-Mow took 4 freaking seasons to reappear again! And maybe that was the time the writers realized that they forgot about Me-Mow!" exclaimed Jake.

"And I got over my crush on Bubblegum, so I moved on to Flame Princess! And then we broke up because the writers wanted me to see Flame Princess and Ice King fight!" exclaimed Finn. "And then I tried to go back to Bubblegum again, and then she seemed so…unlikable! I-I mean, she will even kill to maintain her own kingdom!"

"And then I got over Margaret when I turned to CJ, and because of the whole Christmas mistletoe, things haven't been great! And by the end of the season, we broke up! And I went back to Margaret, and…UGH! Why is Cartoon Network doing this?!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Hey, man. Writers constantly have to do different things to keep the show fresh. But even then, they made some pretty stupid decisions." said Jake. Rigby nods in agreement. Just then, somebody else came into the table.

"I know how you feel man." said Timmy Turner. "Our show keeps making new characters to keep the show alive. In fact, unlike SpongeBob…" SpongeBob walks into the table. "Nobody's been asking to have my show renewed. So, my show is basically just dead."

"I'm with MrEnter on the Cletus the Rapping Shark character." said SpongeBob. "Though Timmy's show broke the record of the most seasons, I'm the show that stayed the longest on Nickelodeon. In fact, I'm the only Nicktoon in the 90s to keep going!"

Dipper Pines and Star Butterfly enter the table. "So, could this mean that Cartoon Network got worse than Disney XD?" asked Dipper.

"Probably not. I think both Disney XD and Cartoon Network are equal in quality. Nickelodeon just needs some improvement." said Rigby.

"In fact, I read a news article that Nickelodeon only ends their shows after the MAXIMUM of 4 seasons!" exclaimed Timmy. "What the heck?!"

"If Nickelodeon said that, why are Timmy and I both making the tenth season?!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "Actually, what are you doing here, Dipper? You're not overstaying your welcome. Your show ends next week."

"Oh, I thought this was a conversation of shows that don't need story arcs, cause unlike Cartoon Network and Nick, the life support networks, Disney XD has the story arc problem." said Dipper. "And once my show ends, everybody will move to Star's show."

"It's gonna be a scary time. I don't think I'm deserving of this much praise! I'd rather give some of my fame to Wander. Plus, I don't need a story arc for my show! I could just be like SpongeBob!" exclaimed Star. "The classic SpongeBob."

"You really think I'm deserving of more praise than you?" asked Wander, entering the table.

"Of course!" exclaimed Star. "You're a great show! I wonder why everybody constantly overlooks yours with mine! Probably because of all the fan art and fanfictions that my show had!"

"Well, at least Disney knows when a show overstays its welcome." said SpongeBob. "If only other shows and networks knew how." the front door opens, which causes everybody in the table to cringe.

"Hello, guys!" exclaimed Homer Simpson, who then trips. "D'oh!"

* * *

 **Alright, there's one more chapter to go. I'm gonna make this good. I'll probably release it by tomorrow or Thursday, depending on my schedule.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	12. 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7'19 3-15-13-9-14-7

**20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 20-8-9-14-11 20-8-1-20 20-8-5-25 3-1-14 19-20-15-16 13-5. 2-21-20 19-20-9-12-12, 5-22-5-14 23-9-20-8 1 2-9-7 1-18-13-25, 9 23-9-12-12 16-21-12-12 20-8-5-9-18 19-20-18-9-14-7-19 19-15-15-14.**

 **This is the final chapter of The Hiatus Café: Season 2. It's unlikely that there will be a third season after this, cause I'm gonna work on The Tooniverse Emissary. (Which I'll probably release sometime between Feb 15 and March 5.) However, there's still a chance.**

 **But, if I do make one more season, then that will be the absolute last season of The Hiatus Café. Still, it's not likely the show will get a third season. So consider this the finale.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reviews while you're probably trying to decode these things at the top and bottom.**

 **deadshoot12345: Haha! Me too!**

 **Exotos135: I knew how much you liked Wander over Yonder, so I added that little bit in the story.**

 **emperor chao of world: I hope so for Steven Universe. I think the four need some help, and I think SpongeBob and Timmy are too afraid to tell Nickelodeon for some reason.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Again, thanks. :)**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Spike, Chuck and William closed up the café for the night, through switching the sign from Open to Closed. William immediately zipped to bed.

"Alright, guys! Bed time is here!" exclaimed William, wanting to go to sleep already. Spike and Chuck went to the bedroom as well. "Phew! Being unretired was probably a tough thing to do."

"Perhaps so. You did have some trouble with the modern cartoon characters, especially the Loud House that ran you over by accident." said Spike. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you improved your social skills with the toons."

"It's not the best, but it was a big step." said Chuck.

"Thanks, you guys." said William. As he turned out the lights, he asked one simple question to the two. "Is there a problem, William?" asked Spike.

"Something's been going up recently." said William. "Recently, I heard that beyond the far reaches of the Tooniverse is this big, all-powerful demon named Demeanor. I don't know how I heard it, but I just heard it out of nowhere."

"Is he gonna do anything to us?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know, Chuck." said a slightly worried William. "But let's not worry about that for now. What matters is that we need to get some rest."

"Agreed." said Spike and Chuck. The three then went to bed and went to sleep, sleeping peacefully. But what they don't know, is that from beyond the far reaches of the Tooniverse, we can hear a voice cackling with demonic laughter.

* * *

 **1-12-12 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 23-9-12-12 3-15-13-5 3-12-15-19-5 20-15 6-5-1-18. 3-1-21-19-5 1-14 9-14-22-1-19-9-15-14 9-19 4-18-1-23-9-14-7 14-5-1-18.**

 **No…Spike, Chuck and William will probably not appear in The Tooniverse Emissary, cause I don't think OCs will have important roles in the fanfic. And no, I don't think there will be any mentions of OCs, so the whole Demeanor ending thing is just a foreshadowing.**

 **Read and review. I'll see you in the next fanfic.**


End file.
